


Conclusion

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2864225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Jasper came to his conclusion in "He's There".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He's There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2864114) by [ElvenAvari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari). 



Jasper snapped his book shut with a soft growl. He didn’t understand. Standing he paced back and forth across his and Alice’s bedroom. He felt like a caged animal. He wished Alice was there to calm him. But she was on a hunting trip with the other girls.   
  
‘ _Imprint…’_ That is what the boy, the young shifter, had said had happened between them. ‘ _What the hell is an imprint_?’ He thought.   
  
“I have no idea what an imprint is.” Jasper spun toward the voice. Edward stood leaning against the doorway. “But I wish you would figure it out so your thoughts would stop screaming.”   
  
Jasper cursed and Edward raised an eyebrow. “Bella is friends with the shifters.” Normally Jasper would have teased Edward about the annoyance he felt at that statement but now he just wanted answers. “I was hoping maybe she had told you.”   
  
“She hasn’t. Ask Carlisle.”

xxx

  
  
Jasper knocked on the doorframe of Carlisle’s office. “What do you know of imprints?” He asked once he was beckoned in.   
  
“Imprints? In what form?” Carlisle questioned looking surprised.   
  
“The shifter form.”   
  
Carlisle hummed in a thoughtful manner as he leaned back in his chair. “Close to nothing I’m afraid. Why?”   
  
“I have been imprinted on.” No use keeping it a secret, Edward already knew anyway.   
  
“By who?”   
  
“The young one…” Jasper racked his mind for the name the boy had given him. “Seth.”   
  
Carlisle leaned forward and steepled his fingers together. “Hm… well all I know about imprinting, when it’s related to shifter’s, is that that’s the way they find their soul mates.”   
  
Jasper looked nearly horrified at the thought. “S-soul mate?!”   
  
Carlisle nodded gravely. “The shifter’s take imprinting very seriously.”   
  
“What happens if the feelings…are not returned?”   
  
“I don’t know Jasper. But I would say it would have to be very painful for the shifter. How would you feel if Alice didn’t love you?”   
  
“I would rather die…again.”   
  
“Death…” Carlisle murmured. “I remember reading something…” He stood and went to his bookshelf searching for a book. After a moment he pulled an old, short text from the shelf. He carefully flipped through some of the pages before running his finger down one page. “If an imprint is rejected the shifter will die.”   
  
Jasper’s eyes widened. “Death? Really?” He didn’t wish death on anyone now. There was too much death on his hands already.   
  
“That is what it says. I’m sorry there is not more information.”   
  
“Thank you Carlisle,” Jasper stated as he turned to leave the room.   
  
“What will you do?” Carlisle questioned.   
  
“Something I will… and will not regret,” Jasper replied.


End file.
